The present application is for a Grant to support Howe Laboratory research core facilities to be utilized in common by approximately 40 investigators and technicians engaged in ophthalmic research supported by a series of research project grants. The immediate purpose is to maintain a central structure of personnel and facilities to ensure efficient operation and administration of the specialized ophthalmic research projects carried on in the Howe Laboratory. With regard to health and education, the purpose of the whole program is to discover how to prevent disability from eye disease and blindness by developing better methods of diagnosis and treatment through a combination of clinical and experimental research on glaucoma, cataract, diseases of the cornea, retina, eye muscles and nervous system, employing and improving the standard investigational methods of biochemistry, bio- engineering, physiology, anatomy, pathology, neurology, pharmacology, microbiology and clinical ophthalmology.